


Тень за его спиной

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз прячется от грозы в заброшенном доме Хейлов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень за его спиной

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205258936.htm)

Первая крупная капля дождя упала Стайлзу на нос, вторая плюхнулась между испачканных в масле костяшек, следующая со звоном срикошетила от поднятого капота. 

Чертовски не вовремя. Стайлзу совсем не улыбалось застрять посреди леса на сломанной машине, а починить ее до того, как редкий еще дождь превратится в ливень, он явно не успевал. Честно говоря, он вообще не думал, что на этот раз получится справиться без профессиональной помощи, слишком уж серьезной была поломка. Давно следовало послушаться отца и отправить хоть и верного, но сильно истаскавшегося друга на покой. 

Где-то неподалеку яростно громыхнуло. Стайлз вздрогнул и, неудачно дернув рукой, порезался. От следующего раската задребезжало стекло.  
Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз сунул раненый палец в рот и, захлопнув крышку капота, посмотрел на небо. Казалось, черные тучи повисли прямо на деревьях. Стайлз только сейчас заметил, как сильно стемнело. Нужно было что-то решать: оставаться в автомобиле во время грозы или найти какое-нибудь другое укрытие.  
Растерев лицо ладонями, Стайлз задумчиво пожевал губу и, с досады дважды стукнувшись лбом о руль, вылез наружу. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он вдруг понял, что знает это место. Где-то совсем рядом располагался старый особняк Хейлов.  
Нужная тропинка, словно сама, выскочила ему под ноги и вывела к дому.

Ступив на покосившееся крыльцо, чудом не запнувшись за торчащую доску, Стайлз вошел внутрь ровно в тот момент, как редкий дождик за спиной превратился в водопад. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он остановился перевести дух. 

Внутри было темно, пахло гнилью и сыростью. На всякий случай он пощелкал выключателем, но чуда не произошло. Кому придет в голову оплачивать электричество в брошенном полуразрушенном доме? В конце концов, это просто опасно, старая проводка могла довершить начатое поджигателями. 

Покрутившись на месте, Стайлз вспомнил про свечи, что Дерек хранил в кухонном шкафчике, и под натужный скрип половиц двинулся на их поиски. 

Уверенность в том, что он знает этот дом как свои пять пальцев чуть не вышла ему боком. Если бы не яркая вспышка молнии за окном, он обязательно провалился бы в дыру, невесть откуда взявшуюся в полу прямо под нужным ему шкафчиком.

— Воу! Какого..? — пробормотал он, опускаясь на колени. Потрогал обломанные края и наклонился ниже посмотреть, что там внизу, но в полумраке ни черта не увидел. 

Осторожно поднявшись, он попытался обойти дыру, но та была слишком большой. Тогда он попробовал дотянуться, схватившись для подстраховки за ближайший шкафчик. Дверцу подцепить удалось, но разглядеть содержимое не получилось, и Стайлз просто сунул руку внутрь и принялся перебирать вещи, в надежде найти свечи на ощупь.  
Несколько задетых им банок свалились с полки и угодили в яму, неприятно звякнув где-то внизу — то ли просто стукнулись друг о друга, то ли ударились обо что-то на дне. Наконец его усилия увенчались успехом. 

Сжимая в ладони толстую, уже частично прогоревшую свечу, Стайлз осторожно отступил подальше от провала и выудил из кармана зажигалку, которую всегда таскал с собой про запас. Когда-то давно он пробовал курить, но не смог смириться с горьким табачным послевкусием.

За окном снова сверкнуло и загрохотало где-то совсем уж близко. Стайлзу почему-то представился несущийся по лесу огромный рычащий оборотень, мечущий из глаз молнии. Нервно хмыкнув, он вернулся к изучению странной дыры. 

Судя по характеру повреждений, доски просто выломали. Не похоже, что изнутри, как в случае с Питером Хейлом, да и вряд ли в этом доме еще кого-то хоронили. Нет, ломали снаружи. В воображении тут же возник зловещий тип с топором, как две капли похожий на безумного героя Райана Рейнольдса из «Ужаса Амитвилля». Стайлз даже обернулся удостовериться, не стоит ли кто за спиной, и вскрикнул, приняв тень от перевернутого стула за притаившееся чудовище. В результате чуть не потушил свечу.

— Чертов волчара, мог бы и фонариками разжиться, — пожаловался он в пустоту. Звук собственного голоса неожиданно оказал успокаивающий эффект, и Стайлз продолжил говорить вслух: — Вот на кой ему вообще нужны были свечи? Свидания он тут романтические устраивал что ли?

Представив Дерека Хейла, сидящим за столом, нежно сжимающим чужую ладонь слишком крупную, чтобы быть женской, Стайлз смущенно фыркнул. Он вспомнил, как один-единственный раз Дерек держал его за руку. Вспомнил темные волоски на пальцах и аккуратные человеческие ногти, чуть впившиеся в его запястье.  
Это не было свиданием, Стайлза ранили и Дерек всего лишь вытягивал его боль. Но внутри еще долго теплилась надежда на возможность настоящего свидания в будущем. До того, как Дерек уехал и пропал. Новостей от Хейла не было уже много месяцев. Никто не знал, где он и что с ним. 

— Какой же ты мудак, — в сердцах выпалил Стайлз и замер. Ему почудилось, что наверху кто-то ходит. Мотнув головой, он обругал себя за детские страхи и, подняв свечу повыше, решительно отправился к ведущей на второй этаж лестнице. 

— Кто здесь? — освещая коридор перед собой, громко спросил он и поежился. Здесь было заметно холоднее, чем внизу. — Дерек? — зачем-то позвал он. 

Никто не отозвался, в доме вообще стало очень тихо. Видимо, гроза прошла мимо, странно, что и звуки дождя словно бы отрезало, хотя сам дождь не прекратился. В этом нетрудно было убедиться, взглянув на окна — стекла блестели от бегущей по ним воды. 

Обойдя первую пустую комнату по периметру, Стайлз обнаружил только стопку старых газет, брошенных в углу. Наверное, кто-то из бездомных пережидал тут непогоду, может, и сейчас кто-то из них здесь, и это его шаги он слышал?

— Эй, кто бы ты ни был, ты нарушаешь границы частной собственности! — выглянув в коридор, выкрикнул Стайлз. 

В соседней комнате вдруг что-то хлопнуло, словно упало нечто тяжелое. Стайлз испуганно замер, жалея, что не захватил из машины биту. Поставив свечу на пол, он глубоко вдохнул и на цыпочках подкрался к закрытой двери. Приложил ухо, прислушался — тихо. Нажал на ручку и резко толкнул, прижимаясь к стене, как если бы боялся, что в него могут выстрелить.  
Никто на него не бросился и не напал. Постояв немного и подождав, когда снова сможет слышать что-то, кроме заполошного биения своего сердца, Стайлз отлепился от стены и зашел внутрь. 

 

Ни людей, ни чудовищ в комнате не было, да и с мебелью не густо. Внимание привлекала кровать — широкая, аккуратно заправленная. 

Должно быть, здесь спал Дерек, догадался Стайлз. Подумав секунду, не стоит ли вернуться за свечой, он махнул рукой и, осторожно приблизившись к постели, сел на краешек. Провел ладонью по слегка пыльному покрывалу, мимолетно удивившись, почему бездомные, если они действительно захаживали в этот дом, не спали здесь, и, поддавшись какому-то импульсу, сдернул его. 

Постельное белье немного отсырело, но все еще хранило неуловимый аромат хвои и мяты, которыми всегда пахло от Дерека. 

Стайлзу вдруг страшно захотелось прилечь и, может быть, зарыться носом в подушки. Бросив взгляд по сторонам, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что он здесь один, ничего подозрительного не заметил. Разве что фотография, висевшая на стене, чем-то смущала, но навалившаяся усталость, да полумрак не позволили ему приглядеться внимательнее. Передернув плечами, он, наконец, лег на манящую постель. Ни шороха прогнувшегося под ним матраса, ни звука сброшенных с ног ботинок, ни собственного дыхания и редкого сердцебиения он не услышал, но даже не заметил этого. Как и сгустившейся под окном тени.

— Дерек, — произнесли его губы, не исторгнув ни звука.

— Дерек! — закричал он и проснулся.

— Тшш, — пробормотал кто-то. 

Стайлз не слетел с кровати в тот же миг только потому, что чья-то рука держала его за талию. 

— Опять кошмар? — спросили рядом голосом Дерека, и Стайлз, наконец, нашел в себе силы оглянуться.

— Дерек? — раскрыв рот, глупо переспросил он.

— Я устал, Стайлз, еще рано, — отозвался тот и по-свойски притиснул его к своей голой груди. — Спи, — сказал он и поцеловал его в плечо.

Стайлз послушно закрыл глаза, почти сразу начиная забывать, почему его так удивило присутствие Дерека. В сознании мелькнуло несколько ускользающих обрывков — какие-то пустые комнаты, сломанные доски, два расплывчатых силуэта на фотографии, тень, похожая на волка и дождь, холодный как губы Дерека. 

Как губы Дерека! 

Вздрогнув, Стайлз в панике распахнул глаза и столкнулся с горящим взглядом чудовища, притворявшегося Дереком. Истинный облик монстра скрывал черный мрак. Переменчивая темная тень топорщилась иглами, а через секунду походила на длинную шерсть… и только глаза казались реальными и горели нечеловечески-красным мертвым огнем. 

— Спи, Стайлз, — шепнул Тень, вновь обретая любимые черты. — Теперь я всегда буду с тобой. 

Стайлз закричал, но не услышал собственного крика. И никто не мог услышать. Тень поглощал все звуки.

***

— Что-нибудь нашли? — с надеждой спросил Джон, оторвав тяжелый взгляд от крепко сжатой в руке фотографии.

— Ничего, — скорбно поджав губы, ответил его помощник. — Никаких следов Стайлза. 

— И как же тогда, черт побери, там очутились его ботинки? — проворчал Джон себе под нос, не слишком-то горя желанием услышать ответ. Пэрриш благоразумно промолчал. — Я посмотрю сам.

— Будьте осторожны, шериф, мы огородили дыру, где нашли обувь вашего сына, но полы в доме совсем прогнили и...

— Я понял, — отмахнулся Джон.

 

В комнату с кроватью он вошел последней. Во всем доме это помещение единственное походило на жилое, но оно же и больше всех тревожило. Особенно смущала аккуратно заправленная постель. 

Джон подошел ближе, потрогал покрывало и, опустившись на колено, заглянул под кровать. Ничего, кроме пыли. Встав на ноги, он отряхнул ладони и, оглядевшись в последний раз, поспешно вышел, так и не заметив краешка торчащей между досками пола фотографии. И на ней, в отличие от той, что сейчас лежала в его кармане, чудовище за спиной Стайлза уже нельзя было принять за дефект пленки.


End file.
